Hoy, mañana y siempre
by dangerouscat
Summary: Algunas cosas nunca cambian y Katsura Kotarou es una de ellas.


Esta historia está basada en el manga de Hideaki Sorachi. Por favor manden sus comentarios si les gusta. Un saludo. :)

* * *

El ruido de la incesante lluvia atosigando la ciudad es acompañado por el tamborileo de los relámpagos que destellan luz de vez en cuando a través de las ventanas del departamento. El viento hace música violenta y los vidrios vibran con ella. A pesar del escándalo mostrado, esta es una situación normal en esta época del año en Edo, donde los tifones atacan sin piedad a la ciudad y obliga a sus habitantes a resguardarse en casa.

Es un rato de incertidumbre donde el tiempo se detiene, lo cual a Sakata Gintoki le va bastante bien. No hay obligaciones ni exigencias, sólo él mismo, el perro y la chiquilla glotona que cayó en un profundo sueño después de acabarse la mitad del refrigerador. Parece ser que a Kagura ni la tormenta le sorprende, más bien pareciéndole aburrida al verse negadas todas las oportunidades de salir a explorar las calles. Así que el general de la Yorozuya permanece ojeando las páginas de la revista JUMP con tranquilidad. No hay nada ni nadie que le pueda interrumpir en estos momentos.

O eso piensa él.

A tal peculiar hora -son ya las 11 de la noche pasadas- el teléfono empieza a sonar. Gintoki trata de ignorar tal llamado, pero a las tres timbradas se desespera y agarra el auricular bostezando.

"Aquí Yorozuya Gin-chan. Es muy tarde para andar llamando, está cerrada la oficina. Deberá llamar mañana para que le atendamos."

Sólo se escucha el silencio.

"Hey, ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola?" Gintoki trata de contactarse, pero al no obtener respuesta se empieza a irritar.

"Oye, bastardo. Si descubro que el que llamó es un chiquillo intentando hacernos una broma llamaré a la policía, ¿me oíste?"

Ya iba a colgar, pero de repente se escucha cierta agitación y una voz algo callada por fin habla.

"Gintoki…" es todo lo que aquél hombre dice y la voz es bastante familiar. Tan familiar que al Yorozuya se le entrecorta la respiración con tan sólo escucharla. Antes solía escucharla entrando a su departamento sin permiso todo el tiempo para hacer cualquier tontería, pero ahora le parece una bocanada de aire fresco de la cual no tiene suficiente.

"¿Zura, eres tú? Hombre, me has espantado. ¿Qué horas son estas de llamar, tonto?" Gintoki le responde con una voz cansada mientras se alborota la melena con su mano.

"No soy Zura, soy Katsura. Disculpa, Gintoki. Estos días a la única hora a la que pude llamarte era esta." El hombre es serio -un serio idiota- como siempre lo ha sido, pero el silencio que deja al finalizar la frase es agitado, entre cortante. Por supuesto el de la Yorozuya no va a dejar que una llamada tan misteriosa se quedase así. A pesar de la excusa tan tonta que Katsura acaba de dar, Gintoki sabe que el samurái es tan apegado a su moral que no es fácil para él contactarse a una hora tan indispuesta.

"Zura, ¿para qué llamaste? ¿Quieres que la Yorozuya te haga un trabajo? Si es así, vas a tener que venir en la mañana, que ya está cerrado."

"¡¿Qué manera de tratar a tu camarada es esa, Gintoki?!" Gintoki eleva su mirada al cielo; aquí viene el Katsura en modo mamá que se la pasa regañándole por tonterías, "no tienes remedio, se ve que nunca serás un samurái decente. Tu alma ha sido corrompida por tanto dulce…"

Una pausa. Aquí viene. La voz en el teléfono se vuelve dulce.

"La verdad es que sólo quería escuchar tu voz," Katsura confiesa, algo tímido. Hay un ligero calor en las mejillas y el vientre del Yorozuya, quien sumerge su mano en los remolinos de su cabello bajando la mirada para esconder su semblante.

"¿Gintoki, sigues ahí?" Katsura insiste y el hombre de cabellos plateados vuelve a respirar. Por varios minutos se le olvidó la tormenta a su alrededor, como si el alma se le hubiera salido del cuerpo, como nada más importase al escuchar aquella tersa voz.

"Ah, sí," El Yorozuya le responde algo suave. En ese momento le llegaron recuerdos acerca de la lluvia y la voz de Katsura.

Recuerdos acerca de su vida en la escuela de templo en la que estudiaban juntos. En algunos días como este, el pequeño cuerpo de un niño de cabellos oscuros temblaba sin querer, como si no pudiera ser consolado. Más tarde Gintoki entendió que se trataba de cierto temor inconsciente que el joven tenía al pasar tanto tiempo viviendo sólo en su casa después de que su abuela y padres fallecieran. En medio de un pantano y bajo la lluvia, dos guerreros se resguardaban con sus cuerpos húmedos, el rostro de Zura sumergido en el pecho de su compañero.

No sería la primera vez, ya que también recuerda pasar por el mismo embrollo en casas abandonadas y templos, la delicada forma de su compañero temblando y sólo siendo consolado por el calor que él le brindaba al rodearle con ambos brazos, Katsura quedándose apaciblemente en su regazo por quién sabe tiempo.

El Gintoki del presente observa el torrencial caer al otro lado del vidrio de su ventana y sonríe levemente. Así que de eso se trata. Hay cosas que no cambian, por más que uno quiera.

"Zura, no me sé ningún cuento para dormir, así que ahórrate pedirme eso."

"No es eso, Gintoki," Katsura carraspea, "me puedo tomar el viernes entero, así que pensaba que nosotros, Shinpachi y Líder pudiéramos hacer algo. No te preocupes por el pago. Ya veremos eso después. ¿Qué dices?"

"Está bien, Zura. Yo le avisaré a los chicos y nos vemos aquí el viernes en la tarde para salir. ¿Estás seguro que no hay problema con que te tomes el día libre?"

"¡Jajajaja! ¿Quién crees que soy? Unas horas fuera de la oficina no me afectarán en nada. Nos vemos, Gintoki." El hombre cuelga.

Cuando Gintoki prepara el futón para dormir y se pone su ropa de noche, el corazón aún no le termina de danzar. Aquellas palabras aún no se le escapan del pensamiento, aunque esto nunca se lo admitiría a nadie. Es verdad que no hay manera de saber si, desde que la guerra terminó, las veces que ha visto a Zura han sido más o menos frecuentes, pero no puede evitar que el tiempo le parezca lento ahora.

Llegado el viernes, el hombre de cabellera lisa da honor a su reputación y se presenta en la Yorozuya a la hora exacta, si no es que un poco antes. Kagura y Shinpachi le reciben con los brazos abiertos -o más bien, Kagura con una patada en el abdomen, lo cual para ella es como un saludo afectuoso- y le invitan a pasar. Gintoki planeaba recibirlo como usualmente lo hace, dedo en lo más hondo de su nariz y la mirada tan indiferente como la de un pez muerto; sin embargo, el sólo ver a Zura es una sorpresa.

"¿Me puedes decir por qué diablos te has disfrazado, Zura?" Gintoki pregunta algo exasperado. No es raro ver a su compañero disfrazarse desde que lo conoció. Después de todo, en alguna ocasión se le conoció como el "escapista Kotarou", en parte por la rapidez de sus piernas al huir y su habilidad de disfrazarse para escapársele de las manos al Shinsengumi. Hoy en día Katsura suele aparecer en televisión pública, por lo cual su rostro es bien conocido por todo el país.

"No es Zura, es Katsura," el hombre portando una peluca de cabello castaño y un kimono colorido le corrige, "si saliera con mi apariencia normal, no podríamos tener un día apacible. Los ciudadanos de Edo tratarían de acercarse y preguntarme muchas cosas. Es mejor estar prevenidos."

"Zura, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? Más te vale que haya mucha comida ahí."

"No te preocupes, líder. Ya que es otoño, pensé que sería buena idea ir a un festival y hacer un picnic. ¿Verdad, Elizabeth?" Katsura le dice al que ahora es su mano derecha, Elizabeth. El pato espacial sólo asiente.

"¡Oh! ¿Eli también va? Entonces tenemos que sacar a Sadaharu, ¿sí?" Kagura le reclama entusiasmada. El perro ladra animado, su cola moviéndose de lado a lado y el animal jadeante como normalmente. Hace tiempo que no salía a pasear por la temporada de tifones que acababa de pasar. Los días soleados donde no vea posible tormenta parecen una panacea en esta época, y más para una mascota a la que sólo le gustaría jugar y comer siempre.

"Disculpa, Katsura-san," un par de gafas interrumpe la interacción entre aquellos dos, entrando la voz de la razón, "la verdad me parece bien que quieras organizar un picnic y ver los árboles de otoño, pero ¿no crees que se requiere mayor preparación? Igual y si nos hubieras dicho con antelación hubiéramos traído atuendos adecuados, alguna sombrilla o al menos aportar algo de comida…"

"¡Ja ja ja ja ja! No te preocupes por eso, Shinpachi. Elizabeth y yo hemos preparado todos. Muéstrales, Elizabeth."

Katsura muestra orgulloso a su camarada, quien saca tres kimonos justo a la medida de cada quien tal cual fuera magia de Doraemon. El más pequeño es de color rojizo con un patrón de grullas blancas en él. El que le sigue en tamaño es de color azul marino con un patrón de fuegos artificiales. El de Gintoki es idéntico al de Katsura, quizás la única diferencia está en el gradiente de los colores y el color del cinto. La Yorozuya se muestra sorprendida, y aún más cuando Elizabeth saca dos canastas: Una canasta tiene el equipamiento de picnic habitual, mientras la otra está llena de comida solamente para saciar el hambre feroz de Kagura.

"Oye, Zura… ¿por qué tu kimono y el mío son iguales?" Pregunta Gintoki.

"Ah, eso…" Katsura desvía la mirada, "¿qué? ¿Después de tanto tiempo de ser camaradas te da cosa compartir el mismo patrón conmigo?"

"¿Eres tonto o te haces?" Gintoki le responde algo nervioso, seguramente Katsura sacó la idea de alguna revista tonta del corazón o de algún drama en la televisión. Voltea a ver a sus compañeros. "Bueno ya, hay que ponernos esto para irnos. Muévanse, mocosos."

Kagura y Shinpachi no dicen nada acerca de la poca oposición que Gintoki tiene ante las exigencias de su compañero, simplemente sonriendo para sí.

Después de que todos estuviesen listos, dos mascotas, dos jóvenes y dos adultos caminan hacia el parque de Edo. Probablemente vaya mucha gente, pero el lugar es lo suficientemente amplio para encontrar algo adecuado para un grupo grande como el de ellos. Katsura observa al cielo, caminando a un lado de Gintoki; es como si los años no le hubieran pasado, y sin embargo sus facciones ya no son las del niño que lloraba porque le decían que parecía una niña o que a cada rato le ordenaba al de cabellos rebeldes que no se durmiera en clase. Katsura siempre ha sido un hombre de apariencia engañosa, puesto que tiene la fuerza de todo un samurái hecho y derecho, y no se diga más de quien tiene la reputación de tener la cabeza más dura de toda la escuela.

Gintoki se pierde en las facciones de aquél rostro pálido, sonriente como si se tratara de sólo un muchacho y no de la importante figura pública que es en el presente. Piensa que, si Katsura no tuviera una peluca para ocultar su verdadera melena, sus dedos ya estarían sintiendo los finos hilos de aquella cabellera negra como la noche, sintiendo su textura. Justo antes de llegar al parque, el hombro de Katsura roza con el suyo, el hombre acercándose un poco y cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Puede sentir el calor de aquél cuerpo a pesar del clima fresco, y muy a pesar del mundo esa sensación que se reserva sólo para aquella persona en específico se manifiesta en su vientre y le oprime el pecho, como si una cuerda de color rojizo le apretase y atase a el hombre que se encuentra caminando a su lado. Antes de darse cuenta, ambos caminan al mismo ritmo y bajo la misma melodía. Es simple naturalidad.

Instalan todo bajo un árbol rojizo y frondoso de manera que pueden observar sus hojas de cerca. Al momento de acabar, Kagura empieza a devorarse las decenas de bolas de arroz con alga y ajonjolí, rellenas de pescado, que Katsura le ha preparado. Elizabeth le da un bento a los tres restantes; a Sadaharu le aparta un poco para que coma un preparado para perro y se sienta a su lado, dejando a los humanoides por su lado.

"Ah, es un buen día, ¿no es así?" Shinpachi comenta mientras observa las hojas y la luz filtrándose entre ellas.

Comieron del bento por un rato, después de un tiempo Kagura se acaba su comida y le roba una tira de pollo rostizado a Shinpachi, lo cual hace que se eche a correr con el par de lentes detrás de ella. Las mascotas les han ganado, Elizabeth y Sadaharu en una contienda por quién es la mascota más fuerte. No les había sido suficiente aquella vez con el ranking de popularidad. Una mano se posa suavemente cobra la mano libre de Gintoki; él pretende no darse cuenta y sigue recargado contra el tronco del árbol en silencio. Se siente arrullado tanto por el viento como por el calor de aquella piel en contacto con la suya. Está en un lugar seguro y, cuando Katsura voltea a verle, Gintoki respira apaciblemente con los ojos cerrados. Se acerca a él, colocando su rostro sobre su hombro y sintiendo los latidos del Yorozuya, tratando de concentrarse en cada uno de ellos, en esa vida como si le costara la propia. Dejando el tiempo atrás y deteniéndolo a la vez. Hace años que logró dejar el pasado atrás y el futuro en un "veremos", centrándose en el hombre que está con él y en lo que ellos tienen en el presente.

Si Katsura se preguntara el momento exacto en el cual sus sentimientos por Gintoki se transformaron en lo que son ahora, no sabría responder bien. Quizás fue en algún momento de su adolescencia, cuando entrenaban Kendo y Gintoki le sonreía cada vez que le ganaba, siempre seguro de que a la próxima el chico de piel pálida no tendría tanta suerte. "Es por tu cabezota dura", le decía. O quizás fue en esa ocasión, cuando Katsura contemplaba acabar su vida, que aquél hombre le había dicho las palabras justas que necesitaba para inhalar y exhalar, aunque sea una vez más. Pero con mejor certeza puede decir que, en definitiva, muchísimos años después, cayendo de un paracaídas directo al mar, los dos sintieron que no podían estar más sin el otro. Quizás es que para ese entonces Edo ya se encontraba en una paz relativa, fuera de la guerra.

Habían aterrizado y se separaron sin decir palabras con sus respectivos grupos. Sin embargo, noches después el Yorozuya había entrado al cuartel del Jouishishi -cómo se enteró de dónde estaban era un misterio-, y pidió hablar a solas con su comandante. Una vez ellos dos se encontraron en una habitación, Gintoki se acercó a Katsura y conectó sus labios con los de él. Era extraño cómo cada caricia y cada beso eran tan esperados. Había deseado ser uno con Gintoki, aunque sea una vez cada muchos amaneceres.

Al regresar al departamento de la Yorozuya, ambos adultos están tomados de la mano, no importando el escándalo alrededor de ellos. Se postraron sobre el sofá y vieron hacia el techo sin decir palabra; sólo un poco después, una mano traviesa acaricia el muslo del otro, robándole un suspiro de deseo. Le apartó, puesto que los demás aún estaban ahí platicando sobre las eventualidades del día; Gintoki se mantuvo quieto. Después de un noticiero donde se informa que el Primer Ministro de Edo no se ha presentado durante todo el día y no se sabe de su paradero, dicha mano vuelve a insistir, tocando la curvatura por debajo del kimono del otro. Su compañero se tensa, mas ya no resiste.

Le dirige una mirada a Elizabeth, la cual esta entiende perfecto: Unos minutos y saca a los jóvenes a pasear, invitándoles incluso a pasar la noche en el cuartel de los Joui jugando videojuegos. Muy a su pesar, Sadaharu también los acompaña. El silencio inunda la atmósfera del departamento, la única iluminación siendo la de la luz de Luna entrando por la ventana.

"Hey, Zura, ¿o debería decir "Primer Ministro Kido"? ¿Tú crees que a Japón le importe si no hay ley por unas diez horas más?" Le susurra con una sonrisa juguetona, dedos acariciando la nuca de su compañero.

Katsura al final se quita la peluca que llevaba puesta desde la mañana, dejando caer su cabellera oscura, casi atrapando la mano de Gintoki con ella.

Sujeta la textura del kimono de su amante y le susurra: "No soy Kido, soy Katsura. Todo estará bien, Gintoki."

Al sentir la mano de Katsura tocando su mejilla, el Yorozuya sonríe como un confidente. Le responde, casi en sus labios: "Ven, Katsura."

Cuando amanece, los dos siguen juntos en el mismo futón en medio de la sala. Se amaron ahí mismo, sólo cayendo del sofá para continuar en el piso laminado. Gintoki respira apacible sobre el pecho de su camarada mientras los primeros rayos de Sol entran para recordarles de la llegada de un nuevo día.

Al poco tiempo timbran en la puerta. No se trata de los chicos ya que ellos simplemente hubieran entrado sin pedir permiso. Al parecer Elizabeth los tiene muy entretenidos, puesto que no se han preocupado sobre el trabajo. El cuerpo de Katsura se estremece y su mirada se dirige al reloj de pared: Son las diez de la mañana. Gintoki reacciona de forma perezosa junto a él, molesto por tan estúpida interrupción. Cualquiera de sus amigos de Kabukichou hubiera entrado sin decir más, pero en esta ocasión agradece que no se trate de eso, ya que los descubrirían en su estado actual.

"Seguramente es Kondo," Katsura dice cansado, "ha de haber adivinado que vine aquí. Le había comentado que te echaba de menos."

Katsura trata de enderezarse, pero la fuerza del brazo ajeno y un firme "ignóralo" lo mantienen en su misma posición. El hombre de facciones más finas gira para colocarse sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, llenándole la cara y el cuello de pequeños besos, como si no tuviese suficiente de él.

"Vendré pronto," le susurra, mordiéndole el labio inferior a Gintoki.

Cuando Katsura se alista con su disfraz nuevamente y sale para saludar al Shinsengumi, Gintoki se queda en el piso, solamente su piel cubierta por el cobertor del futón. El frío le invade y le oprime, así que con la fuerza del mundo se levanta. La sala es un desastre, pero al verla no puede evitar rememorar los eventos de la noche anterior y sonreír con dulzura, aprovechando que no hay nadie más.

Cuando Kagura, Shinpachi y Sadaharu vuelven al departamento, todo está como si nada. Lo único diferente es la energía que su general parece tener hoy.

Gintoki observa las noticias matutinas en la televisión, viendo aquella cabellera negra presentarse de nuevo con una sonrisa confiada. No importa si ante el público él es una persona y otra ante el Jouishishi. Sólo ante él Katsura es "Zura" y nadie más que "Zura", lo cual es un privilegio que se apartó desde su niñez.

Observa su mano y ve un pequeño hilo atado a ella, el otro extremo con destino desconocido. Algunos lazos se vuelven inseparables y el Yorozuya no quisiera que fuese de otro modo. Cuando Kido habla a su público o contempla algún objeto a la distancia, no ve a nadie más que a Gintoki.


End file.
